milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doctor Zone Files
"The Doctor Zone Files" is the fifth episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 17, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule Sara wants to go with Milo to see The Doctor Zone Files: The Movie Files, the cinematic adventure of Doctor Zone from her favorite sci-fi franchise of the same name. However, as her little brother embodies Murphy's Law, Sara gets worried about potential problems that might show up. Plot Sara, Milo, Zack, and Melissa are seen wrapping up a marathon of The Doctor Zone Files in preparation to see the movie that is opening that same day. Sara takes custody of the tickets, fearing that they will come to an ill fate given the many mishaps that tend to occur around Milo. Zack and Melissa are then treated to a brief history of the series, which has been running for over fifty years, prior to standing in line at the film. While Sara takes numerous precautions against Murphy's Law, Zack and Melissa become involved in a discussion with Doctor Zone fans Wally and Kris regarding Doctor Zone's sidekick, Time Ape. An attempt by Milo and Sara to buy pistachios from Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota while waiting to enter the theatre results in the pistachio stand exploding into the air, followed by the mysterious disappearance of the operators. When Melissa and Zack theorize that Time Ape is, in fact, Dr. Zone's long-lost brother, Wally and Kris are infuriated, prompting Sara to intervene before a fight breaks out. In doing so, she inadvertently leaves the tickets on the back of a car just before it pulls away, leaving the group unable to attend the showing. Sara gains an appreciation for Milo, who has always tried to make up for the mishaps that occur around him, and the four are able to view the movie after all once the falling pistachio stand takes out the side wall of the theatre. Transcript Song *"Doctor Zone" Gallery "|Screenshot (3495).png}} Notes International Airings *November 7, 2016 (Canada) *January 13, 2017 (Spain) *January 29, 2017 (Latin America) *February 15, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *February 17, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 20, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 4, 2017 (Israel) *February 25, 2019 (Ukraine) Allusions *The''Doctor Zone'' series closely resembles the TV series ''Doctor Who — they both involve time travel, and both have been going on for 50 years. *'Superman''' — Melissa's fan theory of Doctor Zone and Time Ape's origin is based on the origin of Superman. *'Batman' - The transition of the clock going in front of the camera and disappearing again with a music cue is similar to a common transition in the 1966 TV Show Batman. *'Julius Caesar (play)' — Sara's line "Newbies, oldbies, lend me your ears" is a reference to the first line of a speech by Mark Antony in the play Julius Caesar, by William Shakespeare ("Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears"). Trivia *Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota, and Milo's older sister, Sara Murphy, make their debut in this episode. *Several of the people in line outside the theater appear in the same "Speckie" or "Finkie" costumes from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Nerds of a Feather". *The Doctor Zone episode ends with a slide saying "The end... ?", like in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". **The same style of ending is used in Milo Murphy's Law itself, at the end of "The Substitute", "The Llama Incident", and "Missing Milo". * "Weird Al" Yankovic is the additional voice in this episode. This is the first time he voices somebody other than Milo. * The other movies playing at the Dog theatre were "Catfish", "Two Can", and "Look Who's Barking" Locations *Danville **Murphy Residence ***Living Room ***Driveway **Theater Errors *At the beginning of the episode, when Sara is watching "The Doctor Zone Files", her pajama top has no image, but when she and Milo are dancing at the end of the marathon, there is an image of Time Ape on it. *In parts of "The Doctor Zone Files" intro, Doctor Zone has a right hand instead of a present. *After Sara and Milo go to get some pistachios, the barricades that Sara assembled are gone. *While watching the movie, Milo is not wearing the Time Ape clock headpiece he was wearing while in line. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee, Josh *Jemaine Clement as Dr. Zone *Sophie Winkleman as Time Ape *Alyson Stoner as Kris *Mitchel Musso as Wally *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Bertram *Brigette Murphy *Martin Murphy References pl:The Doctor Zone Files vi:The Doctor Zone Files Category:T